Push Me Up Against a Locker
by noburningliberacemannequins
Summary: Kurt is a man with a plan. And if that plan includes sexy times in the school locker room, then so be it - all he really  wants is Dave Karofsky.


**A/N: I'm back with some smutty Kurtofsky goodness! It's my first attempt at writing anything like this, so please give me some feedback. Also, it's unedited, so if some things seem out of character or not fully fleshed out, or there are grammar issues, don't hate me. As a warning, cracky ending is cracky, and if you don't wish to read it, you may stop. **

Kurt leaned against the garishly red locker bank, waiting for patiently for one Dave Karofsky to finish his post-practice jog around the track. His mind was made up, and there was nothing anyone could say or do that would stop him. All he wanted was a little passion, something he never had with Blaine. (After all, they'd broken up six months ago, after only three months of dating - they'd finally realized they were better off as friends.) And who better to get passion from then Dave? Almost every one of their interactions in the past had been filled with passion - anyone with four-inch thick glasses could see it.

Familiar shuffling footfalls entered the locker room, and Kurt prepared himself to make his grand entrance. Dave was humming to himself (a Sinatra song, if Kurt wasn't mistaken - oh god, he got more aroused by the minute) as he opened his locker. He stepped from behind the locker bank into Dave's line of sight.

"David Karofsky. I want you to take me right here, right now."

Dave slowly turned upon hearing that voice. He came face to face with Kurt Hummel, who was wearing nothing but a tan, thigh-length trench coat. His mouth went dry and he tried to swallow, but failed miserably. A hard-on was already threatening to make the whole situation even worse.

"K-Kurt," he said, his voice cracking. His cheeks went redder than they already were and he cleared his throat in embarrassment. "What are you doing in here?"

"You heard me," responded Kurt, sauntering towards him. The boy tilted his head up and whispered into Dave's ear. "Fuck me."

With that, Kurt smashed his lips against Dave's. His eyes went wide with shock, and for a second he just stood there, eyes open, letting Kurt kiss him. But that moment passed almost as quickly as it happened, and Dave began feverishly kissing him back. His arms snaked around Kurt's waist, and Kurt's own were around his neck, fingers threaded through his hair. _God, this was so much better than the last time._ Dave trailed his tongue along Kurt's lips, begging for entrance, and Kurt opened his mouth willingly. Their tongues danced with each other, and Kurt bit lightly down on Dave's bottom lip. Dave's hips bucked into Kurt's, and he responded by quickly dropping his coat and rubbing his own hard cock against Dave's through the polyester blend of his football pants.

Dave groaned in pleasure. He couldn't take it anymore - dropping to his knees, he cupped Kurt's balls with his hand and licked his shaft from base to tip. Kurt shuddered above him as his tongue swirled the leaking head, and he took Kurt's length in his mouth.

Dave had never done this before, but he had seen enough porn to have an idea of what to do. So he bobbed his head up and down, continuing to moisten Kurt's cock with his tongue. Judging from the noises Kurt was making, he was doing something right. He shifted Kurt's balls in his hand and said boy moaned in pleasure. Dave kept his motions steady as he took more of Kurt in his mouth. Kurt gasped and his hips thrust forward.

"Oh - fuck… Dave," he panted. "Faster!" Dave complied, frantically working his lips up and down Kurt.

"Fuck - I'm gonna… I'm gonna c-"

Kurt's words were cut off by a loud cross between a grunt and a moan as Dave's mouth filled with his wet release. He swallowed thickly, every last drop - it tasted different, in a good way. Kurt's cocked slipped from his mouth and he stood up again to press more kisses to his lips and neck.

"God, Kurt, you're beautiful," Dave murmured against his soft porcelain skin.

Kurt's heart soared at hearing that proclamation. All he'd ever wanted was to feel beautiful and desired, and now he was, by the person he'd least expected it from. And he honestly couldn't imagine his first time any other way, despite - or maybe in spite of - the fact that it was happening in a WMHS locker room. Over the last few months, Kurt had gotten to know the Dave behind the Karofsky, and they had bonded, quite well. In fact, if he was telling the truth, he might have been a little in love with him.

"What?" said Dave breathlessly, stopping his kisses in their tracks. _Oh my god, _Kurt thought._ I said that out loud, didn't I?_ He took a deep breath. Might as well go all the way.

"I - I love you," he repeated, and Dave's face lit up, like he'd received a lifetime's worth of birthday and Chanukah presents all at once. This time, he initiated the kiss, crashing their lips together like their lives depended on it. Tongues tangled again, and Dave picked Kurt up with ease, spinning him around. Kurt's long legs wrapped around Dave's waist, bringing their cocks back into contact. Kurt felt his back touch the cold metal of a locker, and Dave moved his lips to a tender spot on Kurt's neck. He groaned as Dave sucked and nipped at his skin, and found he was already hard again.

"Dave," he panted as they rutted against each other. "I want you in me." Dave abruptly stopped.

"Kurt," he stuttered. "Are you sure about that? I mean, we're in the boy's locker room, and I love you, and I don't want to hurt you."

"There's a plastic bag behind the lockers with a bottle of lube and condoms in it," Kurt replied matter-of-factly. "Dave, I want you, and I want you now."

Dave gently put Kurt back on the ground and dashed to get said purchases. When he returned, he looked at Kurt with anxious eyes.

"Are you sure you're sure, Kurt?"

"Shut up and fuck me, David."

Dave scrambled out of his football uniform as quickly as possible. He grabbed the lube and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers before resuming his worshipping of Kurt. Soft hands with slender fingers pressed into his firm chest and curled through the light dusting of brown hair that was there. Dave reached around Kurt and pressed a slick finger at his entrance.

"Just do it," Kurt murmured as he removed a hand from Dave's chest and grabbed his hard dick in a surprisingly strong grip. He started pumping as the finger breached the tight hole. Kurt gasped, but Dave kept going. He worked it in and around a bit, loosening Kurt, before adding a second finger.

"Oh god," exclaimed Kurt, forgetting Dave's cock. Fingers scissored inside of him, stretching him more. "S-so good," he got out, before Dave slipped another digit in. Kurt gripped himself flush against Dave, afraid his knees would give out from the pleasure. Dave pumped his fingers in and out, preparing Kurt as best as he could. His dick was aching, pre-come was leaking from the sensitive tip, but he ignored it as much as he could - this was about Kurt being comfortable.

Once he though Kurt was sufficiently prepared, he reached behind him for a condom, but Kurt stopped him.

"Change of plans," he gasped out. "Just you."

Dave's fingers slid out of Kurt with a lewd pop and he slicked the remaining lube over his erection. He took a bit more from the tube and applied it before picking Kurt up again and leaning him against a locker.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Kurt's only response was to grab Dave's cock, guiding him to his entrance. Dave lowered Kurt, and Kurt moved Dave, and the result was Dave was buried ball-deep in Kurt in seconds. He was so tight around him, so warm, it felt so good. Kurt's mouth was in an 'O' of shock - Dave was in him, he was filled to the brim with Dave, _oh god _it hurt,_ but it was so good._ Breathing heavily, they stayed still a minute, bodies pressed together, allowing Kurt to adjust.

Dave withdrew a ways, and then slammed back in. He grunted, and Kurt let out an ungodly moan. In and out, in and out, - soon they found their rhythm. Sounds of sex filled the room as Dave angled towards Kurt's sweet spot. When he hit it, oh god when he hit it, Kurt swore he saw stars.

"Harder," he demanded. The rhythm became faster, more desperate- Kurt's back pressed into the locker as Dave thrust repeatedly into him.

"So - fucking - good," he panted, as heat began to pool in his lower abdomen. The familiar feeling was building, threatening to spill over, tightening -

Black spots danced across Kurt's vision as he orgasmed, come spattering his and David's chests. His walls tightened around the jock, who grunted - _oh fuck, so warm, so tight, so good_ - and released deep inside of him.

Both remained like that, sweaty and sticky and breathing hard, for a minute before Dave slipped out of Kurt and brought him back to the tile floor. Kurt pressed himself close to Dave and captured their lips once again in a deep kiss. Foreheads touched, and shining eyes met.

"I love you." They had said it at the same time, and both of them were completely sure of it.

Kurt played with the now sticky hair on Dave's chest.

"I think we should clean up, David," he said, smirking at the bigger boy. "Maybe a shower is in order?" He grabbed the football player's hand and dragged him towards said object. Dave stared as his seed leaked out of Kurt and trailed on the grubby tiles - it had to be one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. The sound of shower spray brought him out of his reverie, and he joined Kurt under the warm water. Their bodies pressed together once more (they fit together like puzzle pieces) as their lips met in feverish kisses. Then Kurt abruptly dropped to his knees, his red and puffy lips centimeters away from Dave's already half-hard cock.

"Your turn, Dave," he said wantonly, before sliding his lips over his boyfriend. Dave's eyes rolled back in his head, and his thoughts were only on the feel of Kurt on him. _God, he was one lucky bastard._

_*CRACKY ENDING STARTS HERE, ESCAPE WHILE YOU CAN*_

He leaned against a locker for support, his dick hanging limply out of his pants and his hand dropping uselessly at his side. Come was spattered on the tile floor, the result of his accidental voyeurism. He almost couldn't believe what he had witnessed - _Karofsky was gay? For his boy Kurt?_

But who cared what exactly he had witnessed when he just had the best jerk-off session he'd had in months? Trying to slow up and quiet down his breathing, he tucked his spent cock back into his jeans and zipped them up. He shook his head in an attempt to clear them of increasingly dirty thoughts of him participating in what he had seen. He snuck a peak around the corner of the locker bank, to make sure neither Kurt nor Karofsky could see him, then dashed out of the locker room. Maybe he'd hit up Blaine on Facebook later to see if he wanted to try some stuff. Adonai knows he hasn't been getting any from his girlfriend lately.

Puck dashed down the school hallway, in a hurry to get home and follow through with his plan. _Gay sex looks fucking awesome._


End file.
